


Next to You

by howlouvleh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlouvleh/pseuds/howlouvleh
Summary: the one where louis loves coldplay and harry is his only source of transportation.





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo ! i got this from a sort of prompt on tumblr, and i though it seemed fun to write, so why not !! i hope you enjoy reading it (: it's going to be in two parts, this is just sort of an intro, but the actual story will be posted in a few days hopefully !! (p.s., this is the first story i've written on ao3, so please, bear with me (:)

Louis couldn't believe it. His favourite band of all times was coming to Doncaster. In the time it took him to process the news, he decided to call up his best friend, Niall.

"Niall. You're not gonna believe this.", he spoke into the phone that was propped up onto his ear. 

"Louis I told you I'd come around to your flat at 4:00. It's 3:59. I'm literally at your doorstep, how important enough is this that you had to call me?"

Louis would never admit that in the time he was freaking out about the newly announced concert, he had completely forgetten about Niall's trip to his flat. Instead, he ran to the door to tackle his friend.

"Ireland!", he spoke, while nearly tackling the boy to the floor. 

"What do you want, Tommo?"

"Coldplay. Coldplay!", he yelled the second time around.

None of this behaviour surprised Niall, and it might've been because of the fact that they've shared a friendship since primary school, and they were now 19, and Louis hadn't changed a bit.

"What about them, lad?", he questioned as he walked to the kitchen to look for the snacks he always managed to steal.

"They're coming to Doncaster, Neil! They're coming to old, sweet Donny! I need to see them, if I don't see them, I don't know what I'll do, and-", the Irish one cut him off by throwing a cheese puff at his forehead. 

"Okay, calm down a little, will you? We'll get tickets. Let's sit down and figure out how, yeah?"

He managed to calm Louis down, and they settled down at the dining table, while Niall happily munched away on the cheese puffs, which would probably anger Louis' sisters when they find out they're snacks are gone, but Louis didn't have the heart to tell the happy boy.

"Okay. So, the only way to get the tickets is to sign up on the ticket website to get a code. You need the code to buy the tickets."

"And have you signed up?"

"Of course I have, Ireland!"

"When do they go on sale?"

"Tomorrow morning. If I don't recieve a code, I've got Lottie signing up to get one as well, I need you to do the same for me. I need these tickets, Niall! It might be the only chance I ever have to see them play live."

"Alright, alright, I'll sign up for the bloody code. So, what do we do now, when do they go on sale?"

"Tomorrow morning, 10:00 am."

"Then, now we just wait."

"We wait.", Louis repeated, the anxiety of not getting tickets filling his small body to the brim.

//////////

Louis was devastated. It was 10:35 am, and neither him, Niall, or Lottie had recieved a code. He was completely sure his life was over. How could he go on after this traumatizing event, as the odds of the universe seemed to be completely against his favour?

It was while he layed face down on the floor, tears staining his cheeks, that his sister, Lottie, decided to knock on his bedroom door. "Louis! Open up fucker, I've got some news!"

"I don't want to hear anything right now, Lots. 'M sulking. Just leave me alone.", he said, his words muffled due to being face down on his carpeted floor.

Instead of listening to his weak demand, Lottie bursted into Louis room.

"Oh Louis, get off the floor, will you?", she said, attempting to drag him onto the bed, and failing. "Louis, you've got a ticket. I got you a ticket! So chill out and thank me for being the greatest sister ever, alright?" Upon hearing this, Louis propped himself off the floor as quick as humanly possible, and stood up, excitement flushing his cheeks.

"You're lying. You can't be serious. They sold out, Lots!", he replied, still not completely believing the words his sister spoke.

"Yes, but, last night I asked one of my friends to sign up for the code as well. I figured better be safe than sorry right? And he got one! He's got the ticket, so believe it bro."

"Oh my gosh Lots, I love you. You're amazing! I can't believe this!", he exclaimed, hugging his younger sister tightly. 

"Don't get too excited yet, love.", Lottie said, holding back a laugh.

"What's the catch?", he asked, already knowing there was always one.

"Well, my mate bought the ticket with his credit card. Meaning the card is under his name, and so is the ticket, and apparently they check ID at the door to see if the name on the ticket matches. So he's going to have to drive you there."

"Do you know how long the drive is to the stadium?"

"One hour.", she replied, smiling.

"Oh god. Alright, that's alright. Who's you're mate?"

"Harry Styles. You don't know him, but he is a bit older than you.", she replied, making her way out of the room, knowing what would follow her reply. 

"Lottie Tomlinson! How do you know an older boy? How are you friends with him? We'll talk about this later!", he yelled at his sister, as he threw himself on the bed, still dazed about the fact he was seeing his favourite band in just a week.

////////////

Today was the day. Louis was seeing Coldplay, in real life, and not just through a screen. 

As he slid his skin tight jeans on, he ranted to Niall about how excited he was, because of course, he had dragged the poor lad to his flat to help him get ready. "Neil! I'm seeing them, actually seeing them! I cannot believe this."

"I'm happy for you mate! I just don't think it was necessary for you to drag me here to help you pick a t-shirt and a pair of skinnies, innit?", sad he was dragged away from sneaking seconds from his mum's sunday roast. 

"Of course it was. I need you, as moral support.", he assured the boy.

"Okay then, whatever you say."

Their banter was cut off when Lottie cracked open Louis' door. "Lou, Harry's downstairs, hurry up."

Louis slipped on his shoes, nearly forgetting the catch. 

"Love you Lewis! Have fun!", Niall yelled, running out the front foor before Louis had enough time to slip on his second shoe. Oh, did Niall love food. (Especially his mum's sunday roast.)

Louis laughed, not surprised by the boys rush to leave back home. 

As he walked down the stairs, he nearly froze at the sight he saw. There, standing in front of Lottie as she chatted away, was the reason why.

Louis stepped out of his daze and walked up to Lottie and the boy, who he decided must be the person who was driving him to the venue. "Hello.", he muttered up quietly as he stood next to his sister.

"Hi.", the boy said, looking Louis up and down. 

He was glorious looking. He was at least 6 inches taller than Louis, long legs making up 70% of his body. His jeans looked painted on, and Louis would be convinced they were if it weren't for the holes that decorated his knees. He wore a printed button down, with half the buttons undone, showing off the swallows that were illustrated on his chest. But plenty more tattoos covered his arms, that were tucked behind his back.

Once Louis made it to his face, he was sure his knees would give in. His lips were a shade of pink that Louis had thought only lipstick could give off, and his eyes a dark green, that reminded Louis of a forest. His hair was in a messy quiff that was being held back by the glasses propped on top. 

"Once you're done staring, Lou, I can introduce you, and you could get going.", Lottie said, startling Louis and bringing him back to reality, causing the older boy to chuckle. 

"Sorry", Louis aplogized through a blush he failed at hiding. 

"So Louis, this is one of my mate's Harry. He's actually my friend's brother, but, he was the one who got you the ticket. So, he'll be driving you to the venue!", Lottie exclaimed.

"Hi, Louis.", the taller lad said, voice slow like molasses, offering his ring clad hand to Louis. 

Louis took the offer, his much smaller hand being completely engulfed. "Hello.", he said, trying to regain all the chill Niall had previously helped him mutter up.

"Shall we get going?", the giant asked.

"Yes. Yeah, we probably should.", Louis replied, looking up at him. The boy nodded at him and began to walk out the door. 

Before leaving, Louis turned to his smirking sister. "I'll get you back for this one day Lottie Tomlinson, I will."

"Have fun sweetings!", she exclaimed through laughter, as she wandered off into the house.

Louis walked outside, wondering how he'd survive this.


End file.
